Cursed Caverns
The Cursed Caverns, found on Isla Tormenta, is a cave populated with wrecked vessels and some of the most dangerous enemies a pirate can face: the crew of the Flying Dutchman. Surely, this is a cursed place - only the bravest or most fool-hardy dare tread, but at some point a pirate must come here in order to complete the quest to free The Black Pearl. However, many higher level pirates frequent here with hope to find cursed blades. Enemies Though doomed sailors are offered a chance to serve Davy Jones instead of being taken to the other side, their time aboard the Dutchman corrupts them. They become less and less human, and more and more a part of the ship itself. As they change, they also become more brutal and ruthless. Name Level Health Points Weapon Dregs 23-30 2,050 - 2,750 Dagger Flotsam 28-35 2,550 - 3,250 Cutlass Spineskull 28-35 2,550 - 3,250 Grenades Kelpbrain 33-40 3,050 - 3,750 Cutlass/Dagger Brinescum 33-40 3,050 - 3,750 Voodoo Doll Seabeard 38-45 3,550 - 4,250 Cutlass Molusk 38-45 3,350 - 4,250 Voodoo Doll Urchinfist 43-50 4,350 - 4,750 Grenades Thrall Captain 43-50 4,350 - 4,750 Cutlass Quests *Story Quest: The Black Pearl Crew - Player must go into cavern to dig for a key needed to complete this part of the storyline. *Adoria's Family - The Player must defeat medium and high level members of Davy Jones Crew to get their boots and belt. *Voodoo Staff Quest - Player must kill dregs, Spineskulls, and Flotsam to power up their staff. :Hint - One way to make it easier is to have a much tougher mate or several mates go in and then teleport to them. Get the key and teleport out. Area The Cursed Caverns is basically a limestone cavern filled with moss, ferns and sea wreckage similar to that of the Flying Dutchman. It also has underground water streams that appear frequently throughout, coming from walls as waterfalls or stagnating in areas. The cave has a greenish atmosphere, giving it the Flying Dutchman creepy look, but this feeling is dropped when the bright blue water is spotted. In these stagnations of ground water, many Spineskulls or Flotsams can be found, from the start of the cave to its center. At the second junction, if a left turn is taken, several dagger throwing Kelpbrains are found. On the left-hand bottom side at the sudden and narrow hard turn, several Brinescums can be spotted. Further along this corridor is the famed Gold Room, guarded by Seabeards and Molusks. Travelling to the right hemisphere of the cavern, you will encounter several powerful Seabeards and Molusks. Going further right, the player enters a large room filled with water that some have accurately nicknamed the Deadly Hollow. This area is filled with the some of most powerful land enemies encountered yet - Urchinfists and Thrall Captains. For further reference, see the map below. Dig Spots Game Notes *This place is best to visit as part of a large group of well-seasoned pirates. Nearly every weapon, including grenades and voodoo staff can be leveled here. Also, by coming as part of a crew, the increased Rep. will shorten the amount of time you'll have to stay. *Beware that the same type of enemy will not always appear, though they are always tougher the farther into the cavern you go. *Since reaching the Caverns is not easy, might be good to have a crew member act as a bookmark for other players in the crew needing tonics or ammo. *Once a pirate completes the Raven's Cove Story Quest, they can find Cursed Blades here. *Stock up on Tonics! You will be using them or giving them to Knocked Out mates. *Stock up on Steel Shot! It is very powerful against the enemies here. *This place used to be called Tormenta Caves before its was redone during the Cave Expansion update. Category:Wild Island Locations